Wizard
''Wizard'' Work in Progress To play as the Wizard, type /class in the game chat and then select the option Wizard. Call for a Medic or press your reload key to cycle between the spells, then press secondary fire to use the currently selected spell. Weapon Attributes PLACEHOLDER Spells Wizard is able to cast Magic Spells thanks to his magic knowledge. While playing as him, there will be a menu in the top left corner of your screen. This menu shows the status of each of your spells, how many you have stored, how much time you have to wait to receive the said spell and which spell you have currently selected. The menu also shows how much Mana you have stored, which is the fuel source of your magic. At the round start, you spawn with 100 Mana, which is also the maximum you can have at any given time. Casting one of your spells will cost you Mana, the amount depends on what spell was casted. When your Mana storage isn't full, you will automatically regenerate 3 Mana per second. However, when you hit the boss with your melee, you will gain 15 Mana as a bonus. Additionally, if you are invisible while attacking, you will gain another 15 Mana, making for a total of 30 Mana. You can go up in the menu by calling for a Medic (works with any other voice command) and down by pressing your reload key. Once you have chosen the spell you want to cast, press alternate fire to use the spell, provided it isn't on cooldown and you have enough Mana for it. All spells that Wizard uses are TF2 Magic spells, and this is the list of them: *'Fire' (Fireball) - Costs 20 Mana and has a cooldown of 5 seconds. You spawn with 2 charges, which is also the maximum you can hold at any given time. *'Bats' (Ball O' Bats) - Costs 25 Mana and has a cooldown of 5 seconds. You spawn with 1 charge, which is also the maximum you can hold at any given time. *'Uber' (Uber Heal) - Costs 60 Mana and has a cooldown of 60 seconds. You spawn with no charges, and you have to wait 15 seconds to gain the first one. You can only have 1 charge stored at any given time. *'Jump' (Blast Jump) - Costs 35 Mana and has a cooldown of 6 seconds. You spawn with no charges, and you have to wait 6 seconds to gain the first one. You can have up to 2 charges stored at any given time. *'Invis' (Stealth) - Costs 20 Mana and has a cooldown of 20 seconds. You spawn with no charges, and you have to wait 7 seconds to gain the first one. You can only have 1 charge stored at any given time. *'Meteor' (Meteor Storm) - Costs 90 Mana and has a cooldown of 40 seconds. You spawn with no charges, and you have to wait 25 seconds to gain the first one. You can only have 1 charge stored at any given time. *'Mono' (Summon MONOCULUS) - Costs 75 Mana and has a cooldown of 40 seconds. You spawn with no charges, and you have to wait 20 seconds to gain the first one. You can only have 1 charge stored at any given time. After casting a spell, there is a 2.5 second delay, during which you cannot cast another spell. You also can't cast any spells for 10 seconds when the boss uses his/her Rage. If you have 1 stored charge of Fireball or Jump and the second charging is on cooldown, using the stored spell will reset the spellgain timer. E.g. if you have 1 Fireball stored and the menu shows you 2 seconds left until you gain another one, using the stored spell will extend the timer back to 5 seconds. Battle Strategies Work in Progress. Trivia The Fireball and Meteor Storm spell, used to do double damage on hit (200) in the past on this server. This made some people think that they do this damage by default, while in reality the base damage of these spells is what it is now, 100 damage. The menu shows the cooldowns incorrectly, it shows one number less than the actual cooldown is. This is due to the number 0 counting as a second, instead of counting as the moment to give the spell. Gallery Wizard_Red.png|RED Wizard. Wizard_Blu.png|BLU Wizard. Wizard_Ubered.png|ÜberCharged Wizard. Category:Wizard Category:Weapons